


With You

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2015 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Betrayed by technology, Cap-Ironman Bingo, Community: cap_ironman, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stony Bingo, break-up, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve didn't know what to say. He felt like his entire world was falling apart again.<br/>After a break-up and a kidnapping, Steve finds that everything he thought was happening wasn't even real.<br/>Bingo Prompt: Betrayed By Technology</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Betrayed By Technology  
> My only issue with my bingo board is that my favorite prompts are all over... everywhere, so actually getting a bingo might take a long time. ^^'

            "And that's why I think we should just end it right here, right now, and forget that it ever happened," Tony finished, but by the time those words escaped his mouth, Steve already felt broken inside. They'd only been dating for a _year and a half_ now, but that was a _long_ time to Steve, and he thought that what they had meant a lot to Tony, too. But obviously not, based on the way he just reduced everything that they had to nothing in the past three minutes.

            "I..." Steve didn't know what to say. He felt like his entire world was falling apart again. After he'd been defrosted by S.H.I.E.L.D., it had been really hard to get back into the world. But then Tony was there, and the world didn't seem that bad. Tony helped him, he was there as a friend, and then after six months of knowing each other, he finally built up the nerve to ask Tony out. Tony said yes, and they'd been together for _eighteen months_. That was the longest time that Steve had ever been in a relationship. (Contrary to popular, assumed belief, he'd actually dated twice, a girl and a guy, but neither relationship lasted more than four weeks.)

            But obviously Tony didn't feel the same. _Obviously_ Tony was done... pretending.

            "You can't deny that there hasn't _been_ anything between us now for a while." Tony just kept on breaking his heart. And with a smile on his face? "I think this is best for us. You know that this was never going to work out. I mean, look at me. Billionaire, genius, _playboy_. I can't believe that it took me this long to finally tell you. You can stay at the tower, all the Avengers are, but I just needed to make everything clear."

            Steve nodded, but his voice didn't seem to work at all. He didn't even want to nod. He wanted to hug Tony and not let him go, beg and plead and figure out what went wrong. Tony had just told him seven days ago that he loved him... seven days ago? Steve paused to think, realizing that it _had_ been a week since the brunet had said those words to him. Tony had been holed up in his lab a lot lately, and Stark Industries kept sending him out on meeting after meeting when he wasn't in the lab.

            "Maybe you're right," Steve whispered, his voice betraying both his head and his heart. He was still trying to hold the pieces of his heart together, not wanting to shatter any bit of hope that he might've still had left.

            "I'm _always_ right," Tony said, patting his shoulder before he turned to walk away. Steve watched him go, ignoring the tears that ran down his face. He wasn't going to break. He was going to be fine. His heart would heal, and he'd survive. He'd move on.

 

            Steve groaned, blinking his eyes open as he tried to figure out what happened. He could tell that he was in a vehicle, and it was moving, but he couldn't remember exactly how he got here, or where 'here' was supposed to be. How did he get tied up and put in the back of some van? How in the world...?

            It started coming back to him, bit by bit. He'd gone out because Tony had called him, and so of course he'd go out to meet Tony... His heart was still aching from their breakup. He thought that maybe Tony had reconsidered.

            But then these guys with a van had showed up out of nowhere with a _really_ powerful Taser... Steve moaned and rubbed at the spot on his chest where the Taser had hit him and burned his skin. The Taser must've been really powerful if it knocked him out and still left a burn mark. Steve took a few deep breaths, trying to figure out what happened and how he'd escape. His feet were tied, and so were his hands. His arms were pressed against his chest. There was a gag on his mouth, and it looked like he used to have a blindfold on, but he didn't have it anymore.

            The van stopped. Two large men opened the door, and... wait. They weren't men. Steve frowned, brow furrowed, when he realized that they weren't men, rather, they were robots. They were large robotic men that had tasered him then tied him up and thrown him in a van.

            Steve tried to shout something at them before he remembered the gag. The robotic men dragged him from the car and carried him into a warehouse. This place looked rundown, except for one corner, which had a _very_ large, strong cage. Why would they kidnap Captain America? Steve laughed to himself mentally. Who _wouldn't_ want to kidnap Captain America?

            It wasn't until they dragged Steve, kicking and struggling, over to the cage when he realized that things were worse than he'd thought. Chained up in the corner of the cage, dirty and beaten with an exhausted, broken look on his face, was Tony.

            Steve's eyes widened. How long had Tony been here? He'd just been talking with him yesterday. Tony _called_ him to meet with him... right before he was kidnapped. The Tony in the corner of the cage didn't look like he'd been calling anyone on the phone for a while, he looked too hurt.

            Tony didn't even move when the robot men opened the cage and threw Steve in. Steve tried standing up, but with his arms and legs tied, it was difficult. It wasn't until the men were leaving when Tony finally seemed to wake up.

            Steve reached up and tried to pull the gag off, but he couldn't move his arms enough to do so.

            "Steve?" Tony whispered, and his eyes were wide with shock. Despite how hurt he looked, he rushed over to Steve's aid and pulled the gag off of him. The only thing that Steve found surprising was that the moment the gag was gone, Tony's lips were pressed against his, and Steve wasn't exactly complaining, but he was getting some serious mixed signals.

            "I can't believe you're here... not exactly the rescue plan I was hoping for, but it'll do," Tony said as he started working on untying Steve's wrists.

            Steve was still dazed and confused. "Why did you...?"

            "Why did I what?" Tony asked. His fingers were red and dirty as he worked on the ropes. He was as nimble as ever, and the ropes were undone within a minute.

            "Why did you kiss me?" Steve asked quietly, and there were tears building up in his eyes. Tony just looked confused though.

            "Why wouldn't I kiss you?" Tony asked, positioning himself on Steve's lap. Steve carefully put his hands on Tony's hips cautiously. "I'm in love with you, Steve, of course I'm going to kiss you. I mean, unless you don't want me to anymore, then I don't have to... It's not the most important thing. The most important thing is that we're together and we're happy." Tony frowned, probably seeing the surprise and confusion on his face. "What's wrong with you? I mean, uh, you're not talking. Why aren't you saying anything?"

            "How long have you been here?" Steve asked quietly, and it was Tony's turn to look confused.

            "Seven days, you guys didn't miss me?" Tony asked, sliding off Steve's lap. "Didn't you guys notice I was gone?"

            "There... is an imposter at the tower," Steve said quietly, relief and anger flooding through him. "How could I have been so stupid?! Of course you wouldn't just tell me that we're over. You're not like that, I shouldn't have believed a word that... that _whoever that was_ said! He looks and sounds exactly like you, and generally acts like you, too! What's going on?"

            Tony groaned, resting his head on Steve's shoulder. "He took my place? Aww man, he must be doing that to you, too. There's going to be another imposter at the tower. But wait, what did he say to you? Did he _break up with you?_ "

            "Yes," Steve murmured, feeling like an idoit.

            "Oh baby, I'm so sorry," Tony murmured, pressing kisses to Steve's face and neck. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I could never do that, I love you too much."

            "I don't want to doubt you, Tony, but... are you sure? I mean, I don't think I can take another break up right now," Steve sighed, hugging Tony closer. Tony pulled away from him enough to capture Steve's lips.

            "I don't want to leave you," Tony promised. He moved away, pulling Steve's legs up onto his lap. His fingers started working on the ropes that kept Steve's legs tied together. "I'm very happy _with_ you."

            "So do you want to explain to me exactly how this all happened?" Steve asked, stretching his arms before he checked the burn on his chest. It was already healing, but it still hurt a _lot_.

            "Well, you know how I was working on another AI? They're a ton of fun to create," Tony said, pulling the ropes off of Steve's legs. "So I was building a new one, but he got a little... out of control. He built himself a body, and guess who the body looked like? Me. At first I was flatter, but then... It was really creepy, and then... here I am. They don't feed me much here. But hey, I'm fine, and now that you're here we’re definitely going to be able to break out of this place."

            "I can do that," Steve murmured, reaching for the chains around Tony's feet, keeping him tied to the cage. Taking ahold of the chains, Steve pulled as hard as he could, watching as the chains snapped and freed Tony. At least the AI hadn't done anything to mess with his serum. Perhaps he didn't know about that?

            "So," Steve said, offering Tony a hand to help him up. "So what's in your pocket, and why didn't you use that to break out?"

            Tony's face turned bright red. "You felt that? This was _not_ the time I wanted to say anything. Okay, so you know me."

            "I'd like to think that I do," Steve said, tapping one of the bars of the cage. They seemed strong, but not _too_ strong. He'd be able to break them out of here, the only issue was if Tony was going to be able to walk home or not.

            "So you know that when I wanted to ask, I would've put together something a lot grander, and it would've been a lot more intimate and meaningful and definitely _not_ in a cage, captured by a rogue AI who stole my face and probably yours too, especially after my robot dumped you," Tony said, and Steve laughed, turning around to face him. For a moment, shock ran through Steve--was Tony hurt? Was that the reason why he was kneeling on the ground right now?

            "Tony, are you--oh," Steve gasped when Tony pulled a small box out of his pocket.

            "Yeah, this is definitely not the way I wanted to ask you," Tony admitted, looking up into Steve's eyes. "But I guess the cat's outta the bag now. Steven Grant Rogers, the past two years of my life have been amazing, just being able to have you in them. And the last year and a half that we've been together, it's been pure joy for me, Steve. I love you with all of my heart. Would you do me the honor of being my husband?"

            For the second time in two days, Steve was ready to break down and cry. Only this time it was for a lot better of a reason. Steve dropped down to the ground and wrapped his arms around Tony. "Yes Tony," Steve whispered. "Yes, I didn't... I thought you would've had a knife or something to get you out of here. How long have you been carrying a ring around?"

            "About two weeks now," Tony replied. He took Steve's hand and carefully slid the ring on. "It's made of a vibranium alloy, and I know you're not up for anything flashy, but--"

            "It glows," Steve whispered, amazed.

            "It's got some arc reactor tech built into it, though I had to alter it so that a nice diamond would fit right in the middle," Tony said, grinning. "So, this is definitely not where I wanted to ask you, and I still can't believe that stupid AI decided to break up with you. I mean, what right does he have to make my decisions for me? He obviously doesn't know me very well."

            "He just wanted to get rid of me," Steve murmured, offering Tony a hand to help him up again. Tony was shaky on his feet, so once Steve broke the bars down--it was actually easier than he though, he wasn't quite sure why those robots had locked them up here. Obviously it wasn't that smart an AI, just as Tony had said--he then turned around and swept Tony off his feet, carrying him bridal style through the warehouse.

            "I would complain about this," Tony said, resting his head against Steve's chest, "but I'd rather complain about not having coffee in a week. That’s torture." Steve laughed. Tony leaned up to kiss him again. "Do you know what was even worse than no coffee for a week?"

            "What?" Steve asked, pressing a kiss to Tony's forehead.

            "Being apart from you," Tony murmured.

            "You're so cheesy, Stark," Steve laughed.

            "That's Stark- _Rogers_ , from now on."


End file.
